


Post Bane Chronicles - The Midnight Heir

by Astrumiel



Series: Post-Bane Chronicles [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel





	Post Bane Chronicles - The Midnight Heir

                It sat in the back of his mind, and whenever he had a spare moment it would creep back to the front of his thoughts and began to eat away at his mind. It wasn’t the kind of thought you could share with someone, it was an internal poison that only one other person had the antidote for. Quite unfortunately for Alec that person was out of reach and currently doing important business in a place with absolutely no cell reception. So he waited silently for that person to return as he went on with daily life and tried to keep the thoughts at bay.  

                It all worked pretty well for Alec, he managed to get through about a week before it came back and ended up biting him in the ass, or more accurately tossed at a wall as covered in cuts while Jace finished the Eidolon demon off.

                “You wanna finally tell me what’s been eating you all week?” Jace asked when they finally got back to the Institute and into the Infirmary. “Or are you just going to pretend it’s nothing and let yourself be actually eaten, you know like by a demon.”

                “Jace you know demons don’t actually eat people, usually.” Alec winced as he sat down and shrugged the last shreds of his shirt off.

                “You know you used to give such absolute grief whenever I was trying to keep something that was bothering me from you. So trying to pull this crap won’t work on me.” Jace remarked cheerfully as he pressed his steele with a bit more force than necessary to Alec’s bruised ribs.

                “It’s nothing.” Alec hissed as the steele burned an iratze into his skin.

                “Right.” Jace snorted “I’ll just pretend I believe that and we can go on pretending this isn’t bothering both of us.”

Alec just shot him a dirty look, which softened almost before it had its moment on his face.

                “It’s not something I can’t talk to you about, not just yet alright?” Alec replied feeling guilty and defeated. “It’s not my story to share.”

                “It’s something Magnus told you about then isn’t it? Jace asked sitting down next to him.

Alec nodded as he took out his own steel to trace new runes on the skin of his parabaitai’s back.

                “You know that you can always come talk to me right?” Jace broke the silence. “I know I put on a show of being this fearless shadowhunter, no emotions when I hunt, but truth is if I didn’t know that you have my back and you’re constantly there for me I wouldn’t be half the shadowhunter I am.”

                “Thanks Jace, that really does mean a lot.”

                “Sure.” Jace told him grabbing a clean new shirt and heading towards the bathrooms. “If you’re interested later Simon promised to introduce us to something called “Star Wars” after he and Isabelle finish training for the day.”

                “I’ll see.” Alec told him

                “You should come; it might take your mind off things while he’s away.” Jace said before he walked out of the room.

                Alec found himself spending a long time under the shower spray watching leftover suds of the expensive shampoo that Magnus had like on him flow down the drain. He kept flashing back to the parts that he had read, the treachery of within the shadowhunter ranks. After all that Valentine had done it should not have been so shocking but it still stung him and it had wormed it’s way into his mind in a most unpleasant way.

                A sudden noise brought him back into motion. In a moment’s notice he was standing half dressed, hair dripping in the threshold of his room with a small throwing knife in his hand.  The last person he’s expecting to see is standing by the record player by the window.

                “What are you doing here?” Alec demanded knife being hastily placed on the bathroom counter as he walked across the room in a bit of a daze. “Magnus I thought you’d be gone for another week. . .” he trailed off.

                “Not that I mind you walking around shirtless but your hair is still dripping and I smell that lovely French lilac and cedar smoke shampoo so I assume I interrupted your shower.”

                “Magnus.” Alec rushed and pulled him in close without caring about his wet hair or anything else for that matter. He felt the sparks of Magnus’s wonderfully warm cerulean blue magic over his scalp as he slid his hand through Alec’s hair, drying it instantly before he was pulled in closer.

                “Alec are you alright?”  Magnus inuired after pulling back from their embrace and noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

                “I’m ok- actually there’s something I kind of wanted to ask you about. “ Alec corrected himself. “You told me these stories shaped who you are, and I love you for sharing everyone of them with me but,”

                “But you saw something that made you ashamed of me?” Magnus asked bitterly as though he had been dreading something he felt was inevitable.

                “NO!” Alec  broke in. “I’ve never been ashamed of you, of myself for not having the courage to be who I am, yes more times than I can count, but never of you. I read about what happened to James Herondale, what Tatiana Blackthorn did to her daughter, and it’s been haunting me ever since, and I don’t know why.  Even Jace has noticed.”

                “Alec what happened there was beyond anyone’s helping and that’s something that neither one of us can help or should dwell on. Trust me it took me years to realize I couldn’t have done anything that night and it followed me for a long time after until I realized there’s no guilt I need to hold for the sins I didn’t commit.” Magnus told him placing a warm steady hand under his chin, making Alec’s eyes meet his steadily. “It helps to talk to others as well, writing it down and talking to Catarina helped.

                “Jace seemed to think so too.” Alec acknowledged as the wait and gnawing in the back of his mind eased off. “He asked me what was wrong but it wasn’t my story to share.”

                “You can share this with Jace, it’s his family’s history as well as your own now too, what I chose to share with you isn’t all secrets.” Magnus said letting his hand slip slowly down Alec arm.

                Alec  gave him a small grateful nod. “It helps considerably to have you here as well.”

                “Mmmm I’ll never leave again then, the High Council’s meetings be damned.” Magnus said then just because he could he flopped onto Alec’s bed.

                “ You honestly can’t fathom how dull it can get when we all gather, I never say a party quite as boring as this, especially when we can all use magic!” Just to reiterate the point he snapped his fingers and the old record player in the corner began to play without a needle or a record.

                “ _I don’t know where you’re going_

_but do you have room for one more troubles soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_

_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin_

_And we're starting at the end.”_

                “It’s lovely” Alec said letting the music pull him in a little. “Though I didn’t think you listened to this sort of thing.”

                “Then and again I’ll put on something different.” Magnus said  cracking an eye open as Alec sat net to him on the bed. “As far as mundane music goes I think this is pretty good.”

                “Yeah, I like it too.” Alec said about to suggest something when a sharp quick knock came at the bedroom door followed by Jace’s head.

                Hey if you’re feeling up to it – oh Magnus’s you’re back earlier than we expected. . .WAIT DID I WALK IN ON SOMETHING??!” Jace went from composed to loud and redder than anyone had seen him going seconds when he noticed his parabaitai shirtless on the bed.

                “No.”

                “Do you really want me to answer that”

Alec  and Magnus answered simultaneously.

                “No we weren’t doing anything.” Alec assured him. “SERIOUSLY JACE, stop looking at me like that.”

                “Alright, so yeah if you _both_ want to come down, unless you have umm other plans already . . .”

                “JACE!” Alec  cautioned.

                “Ok fine we’re gonna watch Star Wars if you guys promise to behave you can join-” WHOOMP a flying pillow hits him square in the face.

                “Magnus, really?” Alec asked him.

                “Only if we’re watching the first trilogy.” Magnus said getting up as though the flying pillow was not in any way his fault.

                “Yeah Simon wouldn’t shut up about watching them “the right way” so we’re starting with “A new Hope apparently.” Jace said kicking the pillow back across the room. 

                “In that case I guess we’ll graciously join you.” Magnus said striding regally towards the door. “Coming Alec?”

                “Yeah just let me find a shirt.” Alec answered yanking open his closet door.

                “Don’t feel the need to cover yourself up on my account.” Magnus told him in a purr, making Jace groan from further down the hall.

                “Go save me a spot before my sister takes up the whole couch with her snacks and pillows.” Alec told him digging around before he found the “Blink if you want me shirt” he had worn on their first date. Dorky, admittedly but it made Magnus smile when he saw it, in the end , very worth it.

                As it turns out the movies were fantastic, even if the special effects were a bit weird but Alec found himself watching engrossed till the end.

\-------------------------------------

                “What do you mean you can’t make me a light-saber for shadowhunting purposes?”  Jace demanded the next morning over breakfast. “You made one for Simon!”

                “Last time I checked Simon has a very expensive replica that I ahhh altered.” Magnus argued back. “That and he doesn’t barge in when I’m talking with my boyfriend.” 

                “I knew that would come back to bite me later.” Jace said with dejection before pulling his best kicked puppy look.

                “Alright fine I can’t stand to see a grown shadowhunter grovel.”  Magnus said taking a pen of the counter and refining into a weapon. “Don’t shoot you eye out padawan.”

                “Thanks.” Jace said grabbing the tube and running off to the training room with it.

                “How long do you think it will be before one of them needs a robot arm?” Magnus mused.

                “You didn’t actually give them real saber did you?” Alec inquired carefully.

                “Nope, I’m not gonna be healing them later, worst thing these things can do is.”

                “SON of a—“

                “Jace language!”

                “Leave a couple of minor stings and burns if they’re really clumsy.” Magnus finished over Clary’s reprimand.

                “Well since they’re otherwise occupied maybe we can head back upstairs?” Alec ventured “And you can put that record back on again.”

                “Sure Angel.” Magnus said taking his mug of tea with him. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
